Como el Día y la Noche
by Serenity Prime
Summary: She was the day, bright and warm. He was the night, lulling and dreamlike. They complimented each other well... if only they would notice!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys! I really love Elena of Avalor and I absolutely adore Gabe and in my mind they'd be so cute (I'm a fucking sucker for Royal/Guardian dynamic)

A/N #2: Daniel belongs to ninolahiffe on tumblr as do both of Gabe's Dads.

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

The moon seemed brighter than most nights. It was almost as bright as the sun with the way it illuminated the barracks. It seemed to illuminate the rows of beds making them seem like dominos ready to be toppled. The room smelled pleasant of sea salt and sweat. All the beds where full save for one; it was obvious that it had been previously used from the messy state it was in. The blanket hand been kicked to the end and the pillow folded.

The owner of the bed was one Gabriel Nuñez. Gabriel didn't know when he could sleep. Growing up in a kingdom ruled by an evil witch never seemed to toughen him up like others. Both his fathers insisted that some people responded differently to trauma. He didn't really know if insomnia was a good response but he was able to play it off so he figured it wasn't too bad.

He stood in front of the barracks with his hands behind his back in the proper style that a soldier would always keep them. He looked up at the moon hoping and praying that it would help him fall asleep.

* * *

Elena rarely slept. That was what happened when one was stuck in an amulet for forty-one years. She sat on the balcony of her room watching the ocean as it flowed. Her mind flowed to her cousin. She pitied him. He lived on and made a place for himself while she was hidden away.

Her mind drifted to Isabel and her grandparents who had also been captured. Everything seemed like a blur since then. She played with her hair taking in the night sky by the coast. She felt a bit scared as the new crown princess. She had thought she was ready to be queen but as time went on, she was beginning to question if she was ready to lead or if she even could.

"I'm the princess…" She murmured. "I should be able to do this."

* * *

Early morning, Elena found herself first at the breakfast table by herself waiting for everyone. She was surprised at how late everyone would be to breakfast seemed that day.

"Gabe did you even sleep last night? I heard the commanders and you talking." She heard the soldiers at the door talking

"Haha, I have never slept a day in my life." One of the boys said.

"Gabe?" she called.

"Hmm?" the young man turned to her. "Yes your Highness?"

"Oh nothing… I was just curious as to why no one's here yet." She replied a grin.

"Breakfast doesn't start for another hour, Princessa." The other guard said.

"What?" Elena squeaked. "No way!"

"I'm afraid so, your highness." Gabe said with a nod.

"Oh man..." She mumbled.

"Perhaps your highness should go get a bit more rest." Gabe suggested.

"Nah, I'll just go to the gardens." She replied.

"We will accompany you." Gabe stated.

Elena arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms challenging him to say it again.

"No thanks, I can handle myself." She replied annoyed at the prospect.

"Princess Elena, we are the royal guard. It's our job." He said.

"It's fine." She insisted. "I can take care of myself."

"My lady, forgive the impertinence, but you are still the crown princess of Avalor. Even with your skills, there will always be an enemy who even you cannot handle. It is our duty as the royal guard to accompany you." Gabe said with a serious expression.

Elena felt a bit put off by the seriousness of his gaze. "I mean… I guess." She said.

* * *

Gabe wanted to smack himself. He was being paranoid again and he probably offended the princess which honestly was very terrifying. He took a deep breath trying to keep his stone faced while they walked.

"Jeez. I'm surprised she didn't fire you on the spot." Daniel whispered.

"Her majesty isn't that petty… I think but yeah me too." He replied

He focused on anything but the princess leaving Daniel to keep an eye on her. He really needed to relax or something. He joined the guard to make his fathers proud. Not to be a paranoid young man. He took another breath inspecting the area careful to avoid any eye contact or direct view of the princess.

"Ooh, is it breakfast time, yet?" Elena asked.

"Not yet, your majesty." Daniel replied.

Gabe looked to Daniel with a relieved smile. He wasn't really sure he wanted to open his mouth after his little speech.

* * *

 **Please leave any thoughts :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah so this chapter was fun to do! I got to write Isa and Elena being sisters and wanting food because why not! Also Gabe comes from a big family jesus.**

 **Aunt Alicia-ninolahiffe on tumblr**

 **Godmother MIchelle- me**

 **Daniel,Eliza, Marcello, and Antonio belong to ninolahiffe on tumblr**

* * *

 **part 2**

* * *

Elena was glad that the day had gone by smoothly looking over various trade agreements with the council. She looked over them over and over again to make sure that it was perfect. She couldn't risk anything at the time.

"Elena?" She heard Isabel call.

"Yeah?" She replied looking up from her papers.

"I brought some hot chocolate and pan dulce." Isa said with a grin holding a tray.

Elena smiled gratefully motioning for the younger girl to sit down. "Has anyone told you that you are the best, Isa?" Elena said with a giggle.

"Hey what are sisters for." Isa said. "And don't worry, I won't tell about the missing tamales."

"W-what?" Elena squeaked feeling her skin burn a bit at the statement. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuuuuure." Isa said with a giggle. "It's not like I can smell them."

"Dang it, I thought the flowers would hide the smell." Elena mumbled.

"You can't hide the smell of Abuelita's tamales." Isa said with a sigh. "I've tried."

"What if we start working on a machine that does it?" Elena suggested with a grin as she took a bit of the pan dulce. "It could help kids everywhere sneak tamales!"

"Yeah but we would need something that had a consistent smell. Hmm. What would be a smell that could cover tamales perfectly?" Isa said putting on her thinking face.

Elena looked out to the terrace thinking about the idea. She focused her attention on the ocean. "Sea salt?" She asked.

"No, that wouldn't work because not everyone lives in the coast." Isa said. "It would have to be something common but strong."

* * *

Gabe looked over some of the letters he got from home. One was from his fathers, Marcello and Antonio, another from his Aunt Alicia and her daughter Eliza, and one from his godmother, Michelle. He looked once around, then again. Daniel had created a weird habit of yelling at him to send his threats to his cousin Eliza, which Daniel thought was a boy named Eli, due to her once stating she could kick the butt of any military man.

Somehow, Daniel had managed to get a message to Eliza which had started a weird sort of smack talk between the two. Gabe was worried of course. He knew his cousin well enough to know that Daniel was practically a dead man walking. He sighed shaking his head.

The first letter from his fathers was one of the usual things: was he eating properly, did he get hurt, did he meet someone nice, and was he doing his laundry. All of which, save for the meeting someone nice, had all been done.

The second letter contained his aunt's usual story talking about things she heard in the town and regaling him with stories about the children she sometimes took care of or of a good book she read or of his cousin's shenanigans. His cousin's letter was more directed at Daniel than at him but he skimmed through it knowing there were bits for him.

The letter from his godmother was just the same as the rest. She would tell him about her only son who worked off at sea with his wife and their three children or tell him about the new child she had adopted or the new dress she had been commissioned to make.

He smiled reading through them all. He missed his home after all. It was a village that was only a few hours away by horse that had a dreamy spring like feel to it. It was also close to the coasts of Avalor, though not as big as trading as it was on festivities. Nuestra Señora De La Paz was a beautiful village for all types of parties, especially during the winter.

"Yo Gabe! Did that Eli punk reply yet?" He heard Daniel call. There went a quiet moment of peace that Gabe had been enjoying.

"Yes but I need—"

"Good, I'm gonna tell him that he's gotta ride out here so we can finally duke it out once and for all."

"I'm not sure my aunt—"

"Your family can come! You've been a homesick downer anyways, Gabe! Me and Eli, we gotta duke it out. I must honor my family!" Daniel exclaimed draping an around Gabe.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating." He said with a laugh.

"You grew up in a farming town, you should know about family honor!" Daniel said pulling him into a headlock.

"My father's taught me that my honor comes from being myself and trying my best to do what is right." Gabe mumbled.

"We should totally go to a restaurant with some of the other troop and get some tacos." Daniel said. "Besides, we all need buddy time."

"If you insist." Gabe said with a laugh.

"I sure do." Daniel replied with a smug grin. "Now tell your cousin to come fight me."

"Daniel… I'm so worried for you." Gabe sighed.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm gonna win." Daniel said with a smug smirk.

"If you say so." Gabe sighed.

"I do."

* * *

"Is it bad that I really want tacos?" Elena asked.

"I'm the mood for some pupusas, honestly." Isa replied.

Elena sighed as her stomach growled. She twisted her lip and looked at Isa with a frown. "We might have to sneak off to get them." She said.

"Oh man." Isa sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier to do tomorrow? I mean, tomorrow the council isn't meeting, Naomi and Mateo don't have class, and Gabe has the day off. We could convince them to come with us."

"That would be great!" Elena said standing up. "Let's go ask them now before they make plans!"

"Yeah!" Isa cheered standing up.

"Race you to the barracks!" Elena said dashing off with a giant grin.

* * *

Elena looked back every now as she ran smiling smugly. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. She found herself tripping down.

"Oof." She heard before even touching the floor.

"Hi there, Gabe." She greeted looking up the person who caught her with a cheeky grin.

"Hi there, Princess." He greeted looking mildly worried.

"Something bugging you?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just caught something unexpected." He replied standing her up. "If you excuse, me, I have to go with the other guards."

"Wait! Me and Isa have to ask you something." She said with a grin.

"Eh, okay, Princess." He replied with a shrug.

Isa caught up with them. "No fair, you have longer legs, Lena." She huffed. "Oh hi Gabe! Just who we were looking for!"

"Hi princess Isabel." He greeted.

"Isa is fine!" Isa said with a grin.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Uh mostly just packing but that won't take long." He replied with shrug looking both lost and somewhat nervous.

"Ooh. Do you wanna help us sneak out tomorrow to get tacos and pupusas?" Elena said with a grin.

"I'm gonna get fired but okay." He replied with a shrug. "But do you guys wanna go to a different down?"

"Why?" the two girls asked.

* * *

Gabriel wanted to roll his at the two princesses. "You do realize the people will recognize you instantly?" He asked.

"Oh…" Both princesses mumbled.

"We'll ask Mateo for a disguise!" Isa suggested. "Or we could change our hair styles and clothes!"

"That could work." Gabe said with a nod.

"Hey why are you packing tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"I have to go home for a week." He replied. "I'll be here until next week but I have to pack a week ahead or I'll forget."

"Oh, do you live far?" Isa asked.

"About five hour ride if I'm fast and I'm pretty fast." He replied with a smug grin.

"Sure." Elena said with a laugh. "Don't forget tomorrow!"

"I won't." He replied.

* * *

 **please review!**


End file.
